James Conner
Background information James Conner is a child of Lelantus. He can control the wind, which also gives him the power of flight. He can almost completely mask his presence so that he barely makes a sound and you can barely see him. He also can sense movement by feeling the rifts in the air. Destiny His destiny is to destroy Typhon completely, unlike when the gods clashed with the giant. Atlas will fight with Typhon and that results with James also fighting the Titan. When Typhon is defeated, Atlas flees but he is chased down by Brad Fent. This will happen when he reaches 17 years old. He learned of the prophecy from Rachel Elizabeth Dare (the Oracle of Delphi), the Fate cabin with their ability to look at the future, the Apollo cabin with their prophecy, and the Prometheus Cabin with their forethought. Past-Present After his birth, his mother died and Aeolus took him in due to James being a demi-titan of the air and Aeolus being the Lord/god of the winds. He was raised and taught his wind powers by Aeolus himself. Artemis taught him stealth, Apollo taught him the bow, and Ares taught him how to wield a sword. But Zeus sent him back to earth during the Second Titan War where he fought against Kronos personally but James wasn't able to defeat him. After the war, he was found by Grover while James was wandering New York. Grover brought him to Camp Half-Blood. He was the first demi-titan to join Camp Half-Blood and the head counselor of the newly built Lelantos Cabin. He won the first capture-the-flag with the Hunters. James also beat Percy in a sword duel. And Artemis once let him hunt with her. James was dating Sydney Quick but they broke up and cut off contact with each other after James accused her of cheating on him with James Ryan since they had been spending more time together. In all actuality, she was trying to get advice from him about how to resist charmspeak since Drew had been forcing her to do everything for her and because James R. actually had the ability. Sydney tried to convince James C. of the truth, but he wouldn't listen. They continued to argue until James threw her across the room with his powers since he was in a rage. He is 5'9" at 13 years old. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Weapons * He uses a bow which can turn into an imperial gold sword (though it isn't a gladius, it's made in the greek design). He also has a quiver that can turn into a backpack. Whenever it switches from backpack to quiver, it magically restocks arrows. He shoots as accurately as the Apollo Cabin. * He also used a magic sword at one point. This sword was made of adamantine and was used to fight Kronos. During his fight with Kronos, it was taken and locked inside the Princess Andromeda. When the ship blew up, the sword was flung out into the ocean where it washed ashore. But while in use, it could change length at the wielder's will. It could also transform into a quarter that would return to his hand like Mjolnir. Friends * Sydney Quick (former friend and former girlfriend) * Max Hunter * Percy Jackson * Brad Fent * Grover Underwood * Olivia Liyte * James Ryan Personality James is humorous and loves to act strange. He is very loyal to his friends. Most people don't understand him so he became slightly introverted, but he still tries to reach out to other people. James is fairly easy-going, but he also gets angry really easily. When he's angry, he goes out of control. He hates being looked down to or threatening him or his friends. He also hates being lied to. Category:Character